


Frozen Songbirds

by bluesuedeshoes



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesuedeshoes/pseuds/bluesuedeshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of Captain Canary drabbles inspired by Tumblr prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paid In Full

prompt: "You owe me" ~ Canary to Captain Cold

 

**—Paid in Full—**

It was a rare moment. A moment in which Sara Lance was caught off-guard. Attention focused as she grappled with three of Savage’s men, she never saw the fourth one coming. Even as she landed a punishing blow to one’s head, using the momentum of the second one to take out the third, she didn’t see number four until it was too late.

…or would have been, had Snart not smoothly knocked him out with the butt of his gun. He met Sara’s eyes with an arrogant smirk and a raised eyebrow. “Ohhh,” he chuckled, “you _owe_ me.”

She made a show of rolling her eyes for him. “Gee,” she said, an almost flirtatious lilt in her voice before she shoved him abruptly to the ground—and out of the way—knocking out another assailant that had snuck up on him from behind. She met his eyes, standing over him with her mouth quirked in humor. “I wonder how I’ll ever repay you.” The quirk of her lip tugged into a more welcoming smile before she helped pull him back to his feet, and they made a run for the ship. "Also, I think you owe me for at least 6 saves on our last mission," Sara added to him while they sprinted. "So if you want to get technical—"


	2. Time to Get Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard Snart's final thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT FOR S1E15 DESTINY
> 
> Not from a prompt, just a plot bunny I had to get down…and probably my way of grieving because NOOOOOOOOOO.

_Well,_ he thought, gripping the device tightly, _Mick did always say if he had to go, he hoped there’d be a woman around_.

Leonard Snart was staring into the face of Death, not running from it, but gripping it savagely by the lapels and essentially telling It “We gonna do this or what?”

_I guess I get why. Gives you a distraction._ His mouth was still tingling. _There’s something about a first kiss, isn’t there?_ he thought idly, trying to ignore the adrenaline and instincts telling him to "RUN, YOU FOOL."  _You replay it over and over again in your head. Reliving it is almost as good as the real thing_. He’d envisioned his first kiss with Sara any number of times, though he hadn’t romanticized it quite like he was doing now. He had always expected it would be some scratch-an-itch type thing. Or at least that was how they would both try to play it off.

_“You wanna steal a kiss from me, Leonard? You better be one hell of a thief.”_

Okay, admittedly, that little remark of hers had inspired a few further ideas on the subject. Because it hadn’t been a ‘no.’ It had been a challenge. After she’d walked away any number of scenarios had planted themselves in his mind, all filing themselves away for further deliberation at a later date.

And all right if he was really going to get honest with himself—and what better time than now?—he’d been considering more interesting options with Sara than just scratching an itch.

Like… _repeatedly_ scratching an itch.

Oh, all right, damn it, he had some feelings for her. It hadn’t been a line when he’d told her he’d been curious what the future might hold for the pair of them. He’d never met a woman like Sara. She didn’t just understand that he was a bad guy, she had this unnerving ability to make him… _less_ of a bad guy.

“Oh fuck them, I’m a goddamn hero at this point,” he grunted aloud, figuring he deserved to have _someone_ call him a hero, even if that someone was himself.

It was his last thought before the explosion consumed him—that and the memory of Sara’s lips on his.


	3. Just One Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Snart sneaks into Sara's room on the ship to steal something and Sara catches him

**** “Now, you didn’t really think you could get away with this, did you?” Sara flipped on the lights and crossed her arms, staring expectantly at Leonard, who was frozen halfway across her room.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head, caught in the act. “Well, I had certain hopes,” he drawled

Sara scoffed. “God, one drunken bet with Mick and you just can’t let it go. I’m League of _Assassins_ , Leonard. You’re never going to be able to break in my room without my knowing about it.”

“A man can try,” he smirked.

“Well you can get over it. Oliver gave me _one_ bottle of the special Russian vodka. You’re not going to find it. I’m saving it to celebrate when this mission is over.”

“Seems like a waste to me.”

“I’m sure it does,” Sara said, crossing her room to go back to bed and shoulder-checking him as she did.

“For all you know, this whole thing could go south at any moment, and you’ll never get to drink it.”

“A decision I’ll live with…or not.”

“Oh come one,” he said seductively, moving behind her as she threw the blankets back on her bunk and leaning over her shoulder. “What would it hurt to share a round of shots with a teammate?”

Sara smirked, turning her head so that her lips brushed against his ear as she stated calmly, “I don’t know, but I do know you’re never going to find out.”

He turned to look at her, keeping the distance between them at a minimum. “Well if I’m leaving empty handed _again_ , I can think of something else I’d _love_ to have a taste of.”


	4. Where I Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sara meeting snart again in a different timeline, before he was recruited to be a Legend with her...

**—Where I Was—**

“Well hello there,” he said, pulling up the barstool next to Sara.

“Buzz off. I said I wanted to blow off some steam,” Sara told him, annoyed that Leonard was intruding on her alone time.

“And what better way to blow off steam than with a little company?” he said, gesturing the bartender to bring Sara another of whatever she was drinking.

“I said to beat it, L—” Sara broke off, having turned to face him in her irritation, she was immediately struck by the fact that something was… _off_.She narrowed her eyes at him. Something was different. Like he’d gotten a really subtle face lift.

And then it hit her. She was in the year 2009 at a bar in downtown Central City. And this was not her usual Leonard Snart. He was younger. About five years younger, to be precise.

This was Leonard before she’d ever met him. She leaned back in her seat, a sly grin spreading across her face. “On second thought, you’re right. A little company might be nice. What’s your name, sailor?”

His smirk was so pronounced she wanted to laugh. She would never tell Leonard but one of her favorite things about him was that he didn’t smile. She had never once seen him actually smile. He just _smirked. “_ Snart,” he said, offering his hand. “Leonard Snart.”

The bartender set the vodka tonic in front of her, and she pulled the lemon wedge off the rim, twisting the juice into her drink and stirring it with the swizzler. “Well, Leonard, are you a betting man?”

“When the stakes are right,” he drawled.

“I’ll bet you a kiss I can drink you under the table.”

“You’re on.”

 

_Back on the WaveRider…_

“You know,” Leonard finally turned to Mick, “I genuinely cannot remember where I was on this night in 2009. I remember waking up the next morning after totally blacking out though. Haven’t been that drunk in a long time.”


End file.
